vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ogre (Titanfall)
Summary Note: This profile's summary, with permission, had been copied and modified from the Titanfall Wiki, and has been formatted to fit VS Battles' standards Th Ogre Titan is a Titan model produced by Hammond Robotics. Developed as an extremely tough Titan chassis, the Ogre's design has been compared to a main battle tank, optimized for taking higher amounts of damage and dealing out more than the Atlas or Stryder Titans. The Ogre stands slightly taller than the Atlas and has bulkier armor. The Ogre is equipped with its signature ability, the Shield Core, which amps the Titan's shield for a limited time when activated. The Ogre excels at close range combat and one-on-one engagements with other Titans. Closed engagements in tight alleyways are where the Ogre is most useful, as its superior armor allows it to outlast other Titans in one-on-one battles. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | 9-A | High 8-C, likely 8-B Name: Ogre Origin: Titanfall Gender: Not applicable, although the Titan can have a male or female A.I. Age: Not applicable Classification: Titan, Mech, Exoskeleton Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, firearm expertise, artificial intelligence, Shield Core (Ability that recharges the shield of the Titan and gives it a much higher damage capacity than before) Attack Potency: At least Wall level physically (Ogre Titan Punches are almost twice as strong as an Atlas' Titan Punch, and can be much stronger with the right Titan Kit equipped) | Small Building level (Certain Titan weapons can down an Atlas in a single shot once the shields are down) | Large Building level (Nuclear Ejection causes Titans of any kind to self-destruct with a gigantic explosive blast), likely City Block level (Nuclear Ejection with 'Massive Payload' Burn Card added) Speed: Normal Human travel speed, Superhuman reaction and combat speed (Can walk at 5 m/s, sprint at 7.6m/s and dash it between 22m/s and 29.6m/s depending whether or not the Titan was sprinting already) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Can lift extremely large weapons to carry around, such as portable 40mm grenade launchers with large magazines, and rocket launchers), likely higher (Another Titan, BT-7274, has a 40-ton chassis) Striking Strength: Wall Class, possibly Small Building Class '(Due to being able to rip Pilots out of other Titans, or with certain Titan Kits equipped) 'Durability: Large Building level (Can tank explosive rounds, and are not always destroyed by Nuclear Ejection blasts, unless it has 'Massive Payload') | Wall level normally, Small Building level with Shield Core (Ogre Titans have more powerful shields than other Titans, and their Shield Core ability give the shield and instant regen, and with a much higher capacity than before, and are not bypassed by anything other than a Rodeo attack by a Pilot, or a Titan Punch) Stamina: High (They seem to withstand complete isolation from an external power source for long periods of time, however rely on batteries to be powered) Range: 5 meters with Titan Punch, 30 meter diameter explosion with Nuclear Ejections, several dozen with most weapons Standard Equipment: *One primary Titan weapon, consisting of explosive or electrically-powered weapons *Ejection Seat: used to force Pilots of out a doomed Titan in case of emergency Intelligence: Average, the A.I. can fight against Pilot controlled Titans fairly well in most cases Weaknesses: Not as skilled unmanned, Nuclear Ejection destroys the Titan instantly. Titans run on batteries that eventually do run out. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Titan Punch:' A powerful and quick jab type move Titans use on close range engagements *'Nuclear Ejection:' A self-destructive technique usually reserves as a last resort for doomed Titans. Ejects the Pilot and uses the nuclear reactor within the Titan to self-destruct *'Shield Core:' After 3 minutes from Titanfall, or when certain battle conditions are met, a Titan can activate its Core ability. The Ogre can restore its shield and to a much higher capacity than before. It does not protect the chassis from direct melee attacks like the Titan Punch or a Rodeo, but it will absorb explosions and projectiles Key: Titan Punch, higher with 'Big Punch' Titan Kit | Most Titan weapons | Nuclear Ejection, with 'Massive Payload' Burn Card Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Titanfall Category:Game Characters Category:Mecha Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8